


前·监禁期

by anrenshin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin





	前·监禁期

　　那是一个极具侵略性的吻，在他告知监视器的实时监控已经被切断之后，就像是要将他生吞活剥一般用力啃噬。尽管这个人双手被束缚在身后，却依然带着极强的攻击性，将他整个人撞在铁栏杆上，让他不得不直起背脊，用审视的目光看着这个人。

　　他在做什么？龙崎向后缩了缩脖子，双手从裤袋里缓缓退出来，抬起手用二指捏住了他的后颈。

　　他在发泄什么？他在耍什么把戏？以怀疑自己是基拉的名义将自己监禁起来是他所提出的，而此刻与他之前表现出来的不一样的东西又是什么？

　　搞不懂，完全搞不动。龙崎半耷拉着眼睛，紧闭着嘴唇，他听见了夜神月幽幽的叹息声。

　　“怎么了呢？”龙崎问。

　　“很……郁闷吧，很苦恼，很不甘心。”月将额头砸在他的肩膀上，脑袋蹭进了他的颈窝，月的声音有些疲倦，有气无力地吐出胸腔中的话语一般：“我打从心底不想认为自己有就是基拉的可能性，今天是第六天了……依旧没有罪犯死亡……我越来越不安、越来越急躁了。”

　　呼吸拍打在龙崎的侧颈，龙崎抬手蹭了蹭嘴唇，再一瞥，就瞥见手上擦状的血迹。月靠得极紧，几乎是整个人贴在他的身上，鼻尖有意无意地蹭过他的侧颈，温热的呼吸让他有些发痒。

　　那就一定是故意的，他还在想耍些什么小动作。龙崎略微侧身从束缚之中闪了出来，月就直接由于重心不稳而栽在了铁栏杆上。

　　“不，没有罪犯死去的原因是月就是基拉。”

　　“……哈哈哈，是吗、我是基拉吗？虽然我有这样猜测，但我还是不愿去相信这会是事实呢。”

　　月一个踉跄险些摔倒，他堪堪稳住了身体，靠着栏杆滑下，垂着头，双眼隐在低落的刘海下。

　　“不需要你相信或者不相信，因为那就是事实。”

　　“龙崎。”月抬起头，那双眼睛中菲薄的雾气，眉头紧紧地拧在一起，他叹了口气，说，“该怎么说呢，追捕基拉的过程中发现自己就是基拉，这样的结局太过于悲惨了……龙崎，我本来和你是同一战线的人。”

　　“不。”龙崎蹲下身子，双手搭在膝盖上，他目光上下扫视了月一遍，他说，“从始至终没有什么同一战线，只是你的演技罢了。”

　　月看起来是恼了，猛地直起身子，又像是泄了气一般塌下肩膀，他抬动了一下手，却因为双手被束缚在后面而只是无用功。

　　“龙崎……”

　　他的声音像是干涸的铁门拉开一般，带着些许绝望的气息，无法断定那绝望是否为假装，但月的动作看上去确实颓然。

　　“既然夜神君没有要承认的东西，我该走了。”

　　龙崎正要站起身子，月却急促着吐息喊他出声：“等一下……！”

　　“你想要开口了吗？夜神君。”

　　“我后悔了。”月缓缓直起身子，双膝撑着地面将自己支起来，龙崎略微抬眼，可以看到他阴沉的眼睛中蒙上的水雾更浓了。

　　“我后悔这样做了，我后悔了，我根本就不是基拉……我应该和你一条战线才对，可我现在……我到底在做什么啊……”

　　是谎话。龙崎盯着那双几乎随时可能落下眼泪的眼睛，他揣测着月的心理。这种反应太刻意反而反常了。

　　“我想和龙崎融为一体，在最开始和你认识的时候我就有这样的感觉……啊、我们该是同根同源的。”

　　“什么意思？”

　　“这个意思。”

　　这次被封上嘴唇是不同的举动，像是小心的试探，吞咽下所有不安一般，月又将嘴唇下移，略微颤抖的唇含住了龙崎的喉结。

　　……不可思议。

　　龙崎愣了一下，而这个期间月已经低下身子咬住了他的裤链向下拉动，他将手按在月的背上，说：“顺带一提，实时监控虽然已经关闭，但是录像功能还是在的，夜神君想做什么。”

　　“想和龙崎融为一体。”

　　……何等、疯狂。龙崎半耷拉下眼睛，虎口卡在月的下巴上将他的头抬起来，那双眼中的眼泪确实快要掉下来了，这让龙崎感觉到一阵本能的寒意。月说：“龙崎……我已经没有办法正常思考了，我没有办法为自己辩解，也没有办法从这个状态脱出。但我不是基拉。龙崎……我……我快要失去理智而疯掉了。”

　　无法理解，完全无法理解，这样混乱的逻辑是为了掩人耳目的吗？还是他本就已经没有分辨的精力了？龙崎并没有多大的表情变动，而掺杂了个人情感的高速思考让他略微有一些大脑发热，他找不到一个说得通的理由，这让他感觉到一阵乏力而不愉悦。

　　“龙崎……只有你可以救我了。”

　　是假的。龙崎垂下目光避开了月的视线，他举起了握拳的手对着这张脸猛地捶下，却在距离几公分的地方突然停了下来。

　　这家伙说的话毫无疑问是假的，眼神也是刻意做出来的，夜神月……毫无疑问是基拉本人，是所有线索所指向的结果。

　　但是没有证据、他只需要矢口否认就毫无实质性的意义，唯一的结果就是监禁期间始终没有犯人死亡才可以作为夜神月是基拉的指证之一，但是绝对不会这么简单，夜神月到底在做什么样的打算？

　　嘴唇还是贴在了一起，龙崎凑上前，在四目对视之中交换轻柔的呼吸与微甜的唾液，龙崎说：“我知道了，那么我会和你做的，在此之前，你需要回答我的疑惑和问题。”

　　“……嗯？”

　　“夜神君，是如何看待我的事情的呢？”

　　月沉默了一会，然后抬起头，带着些勉强而有些羞赧的笑容，低声开口了：“我想，应该是喜欢的心情吧。”

　　“喜欢？仅仅如此吗？”

　　“不，是混杂了不同的喜欢在一起，我对龙崎是敬仰的、憧憬的，然后才是依恋的、恋慕的。事到如今，既然你这么问了，我想我应该坦白一点告诉你，否则我也不知道要到什么样的时候才能说出口了。正是这样多种的喜欢混杂在一起，我其实是依赖龙崎的，我想要相信龙崎、也相信龙崎能够拯救我。我确实是个自满的人，但依旧抵挡不了我对龙崎的这份……心情。”

　　这双眼睛实在是太澄澈了，让龙崎险些产生“兴许不是他吧”的幻想，但他下一刻就迅速将这打破。

　　差点和其他所有人一样被迷惑了。

　　“我明白了，谢谢你。”龙崎压下双膝卡在月的双腿之下，踞坐在地，伸手从恤衫的下摆伸了进去。

　　“……什么‘谢谢你’啊，就好像你在拒绝我一样。”月的视线低了下来，落在龙崎的手上，那只指节分明的修长的手从他的腰腹开始触摸，逐渐整个掌心贴在了皮肤上，顺着腰线绕到了背部，紧接着他被用力地抱住了。

　　“我很高兴，月君。但是。”龙崎越过他的肩头，略微侧过头将声音的朝向指向他的耳朵，嘴唇像是无意地蹭过耳廓的软骨，龙崎说，“月君是基拉，是不争的事实。”

　　悲鸣的幻听出现了，好像那样的悲鸣是从谁的心底发出来的，并不属于谁的声带发出的震颤，而是一种不存在于现实的声音，经过特殊的震动传入耳中，造成了悲鸣的假象。那样的悲鸣来自于谁也无从得知，唯一可以明确的是伴随着悲鸣一同出现的是什么东西破碎的声音，那是宛如一张纸、甚至比一张纸还要轻薄的空气，就这样静悄悄地破碎了。

　　在这样的气氛之下，龙崎紧紧将月抱在怀里，随后便一言不发了。

　　“龙崎。”

　　将寂静打破的人是月，他背在身后的手紧握成拳叠在一起，声音中充满了隐忍与愠怒。

　　“我在。”

　　“有没有人说过你固执得过分？”

　　“我是个任性的人所以，没办法。”龙崎松开了怀抱，捧起月的脸，将他整张唇封住，与以往的简单触碰不同，唇齿的贴合几乎搅起惊涛骇浪，舌尖卷动与交缠，吞咽赶不及唾液的分泌，激烈而漫长的吻让呼吸都变得不通畅，在分开之时，月略微垂着头急促地呼吸，像是自嘲地笑了笑，说：“你想怎么理解都无所谓了，现在自己里足够了，在这一时间，你这个人是仅属于我的，这就已经够了。哪怕明天我就会以基拉的名义被送上断头台，在现在都已经足够了。”

　　“真是卑微的愿望啊，月君。”

　　抚摸着腹部的曲线，龙崎将月的长裤几乎是小心翼翼的脱下来，在已经开始有些瘦削的身体上留下细密的吻。

　　月收起一条腿，去踩在龙崎的胯上，龙崎抓住了那条腿，在脚腕的地方留下了一个轻巧的吻，欺身而上，最后将吻停留在了膝盖内侧。

　　“……龙崎。”

　　“我会满足月君的愿望，但是这是月君所期待的吗？”那双半睁的眼睛定定地看着月，手掌的温度几乎要灼伤皮肤，月的身体有些微微发抖，说：“不要再说了。难道你还想听我说一些其他的话吗？请来吧，我想和龙崎结为一体，这就是我的愿望的全部了。请来吧……呃唔——！呼……！”

　　那只修长的手指插进了他的口腔，强烈的异物感刺激咽喉让他忍不住作呕，月拧起眉，放松舌头去舔舐龙崎的指根，龙崎的另一只手钳住了他的下巴，长久不能关闭的嘴让他觉得有些酸胀，而龙崎却一直平静地盯着他。

　　“有一件事要告诉你。”龙崎一面抽出手指，没有丝毫停顿地落在了隐秘的入口，他轻轻抚过那褶皱，察觉到了这具身体微不可见的退缩与大腿肌肉的紧绷。

　　“……嗯？”

　　“我也喜欢月君哦。”

　　试探性地滑入，唾液作为润滑明显不够，而月却像是被怔住了一般动也不动。良久，他才抬起头看着龙崎，说：“不用对我太过于温柔也可以，龙崎现在是有情绪的吧？”

　　“我没有哦，有情绪的人是月吧？”

　　滚烫的身体包裹住他两根手指，他不得不承认他并不擅长这样的事情，他只随意的翻搅，然后抽出手指，将裤子扯下来。性器从刚刚开始就硬得不像话，松松抵在已经合上的穴口，龙崎看着月精瘦的身体和他紧绷的大腿，轻轻由大腿根部抚摸上膝窝，在膝盖内侧落下一个亲吻。

　　龙崎说：“在发抖呢，月君。”

　　“……嗯。”月垂下的头停顿了一下，又抬起来了，直直地看着他，像是下了什么决心一般，月平淡地笑了笑，说，“我曾经想过很多次，我和你会在什么样的情况下做这种事情，耻于对这的表达，我也没有细想到哪里去，但终归不是在这种地方的。”

　　他似乎是想要伸手去碰龙崎的脸，但苦于双手被束缚在身后，他仅仅只是动了动肩膀。月发出一声悠长的叹息，说：“我想，如果是我和你的话，并不需要什么更多的接触，我们对彼此的了解、精神上的接触已经足够深入了，但是……我感觉还不够，不够我索取，我没有办法抑制这样的感情。龙崎，你可以明白吗？龙崎……”

　　“我不明白。”

　　是身体被劈开的感觉，月兀地闭上嘴用力绷紧了脚背，突如其来地闯入让他忍不住挽紧了手腕，手铐在腕上刻下深刻的痕迹。龙崎一边这么说着，一边缓慢而坚定地进入了他的身体。

　　“我不明白，月君，我从来没有明白过你，你也从来没有让我明白过。”龙崎的声音有些沙哑，月蹙着眉堪堪从被劈开的痛觉之中支起精神，他看见龙崎深不可测的眼睛里发生了一点类似动摇的神情。龙崎说：“但我这也属于个人的行为，因为我想这么做，所以就这么做了，和月君的请求无关，这么做的原因是月君对此并没有表现出排斥，于是我认为，月君是乐意这么做的，对吧？”

　　月握紧了拳头，又缓缓松开，极力控制抿着的唇才露出一个还算正常的笑容，月说：“当然……龙崎、动吧。”

　　细微的衣料摩擦声和肉体碰撞的声音在并不大也不封闭的监禁室中传开，夹杂着类似隐忍的喘息和低吟声，令人害臊的水声也连绵不断、或大或小的断续发出来。龙崎舔舐着月的胸口，又顺着皮肤一路亲吻上去，直到停在了侧颈。龙崎缓缓抬起了头，伸出手指在被亲吻过的地方摩挲。

　　然后他对着那颈脖用力地掐了下去。

　　“——！”

　　月睁大了眼睛出现了一瞬间的失声，声带也被挤压，发不出完整的声音，他扭动着身体绷紧脚尖大张着嘴，难以置信地看着龙崎——而龙崎的眼睛却宛如一滩死水。

　　呼吸就快要跟不上了，再多的扭动似乎也只是徒然浪费力气，周边的视力已经开始变暗，眼中只剩下视野中央龙崎的脸了。

　　“咕——啊……龙……咳……啊……！”

　　窒息感和极大的快感同时冲破颅顶产生失去呼吸的错觉，眼前阵阵白光在黑暗之中迸出，而这种痛苦的感觉很快就消失了，氧气重新进入到大脑，月大口喘着粗气，有气无力地瞪着龙崎，而龙崎只是看着他，拇指贴在双唇中间，对他说：“对不起。”

　　“……什么对不起啊？你在做什么啊龙崎……！咳、咳咳……”

　　“月君以为自己要死了吗？”

　　“那是自然的吧！突然掐住别人的脖子什么的……”

　　在这句话说出来的时候，月被麻痹的感官才逐渐找回来、变得更加清晰，清晰到能感觉到黏腻的液体在小腹上滑落的触感，以及……以及依旧埋在他体内的、那根丝毫没有疲软下去的东西。

　　“……你玩这么大的吗？”

　　“月君以为自己要死了吗？”龙崎并没有理会他的发问，而是把话复述了一遍，但面对窒息高潮这个事实，月很没有底气地也复述了一遍：“……那是自然的吧。”

　　“我也是这么认为的，以为自己要死了。所以、对不起。”龙崎说出这句话的时候，静静地、轻巧地凑了上来，将他额头上的冷汗轻轻擦去，依旧是那副啃咬着拇指的动作，龙崎说：“我以为这样做可以抓住一些基拉杀人的证据，所以已经做好死掉的准备了。但是我还活得好好的，所以，月君，对不起。”

　　“我要告诉月君一句真话，无论月君是在做什么打算，我喜欢月君这件事情，是真实的。”

　　空气中又只剩下呼吸的声音了，过了许久，也不知是多久，在没有时间计算的情况下，那就变得像若干年那么长，月低声嗤笑了一下，说：“你真狡猾啊，这么一来，就像是我在欺骗你的感情一样，我真的要生气了啊……龙崎，到底要怎么做你才会相信……”

　　“我相信月君在这一点上没有欺骗我。”龙崎缓缓从他身体里退了出来，带着滑落而出的黏腻的白色液体，龙崎左顾右盼，似乎在寻找什么东西，然后从不远的椅背上拿下毛巾，一点一点地将月身上的东西擦掉，将他的衣服整理好，对着他露出一个万般无奈一样的笑容。

　　“龙崎……”

　　“但是，月君是基拉这件事情，是不可能改变的。”这样轻飘飘的话语再一次地从龙崎的口中落下了，龙崎凑上前去，在月的唇上落下一个轻盈的吻，又依恋似的抵着他的额头与他鼻尖相蹭，月在窒息一般的沉默之中感觉到一阵喉咙发干，直到做完了这一系列动作，龙崎才撤回出去，脸上又是那副无精打采的样子了。

　　“晚安，夜神月。”

　　


End file.
